Dr. Artemis Giovanni
Artemis Giovanni was a psychologist who stayed part-time at the Society with his brother, Elias Castellanos. He was murdered by Hannibal and Will by a slit throat, and is now implied to be haunting the halls of the Society. Appearance In life, Artemis was a stocky, dark-skinned man who stood at 6'3. He had long, curly brown hair and bushy eyebrows to frame a charismatic face. Dark freckles covered the entirety of his body, and his face had a youthful quality about it. He often wore purples and blues. Personality Artemis was praised for his cheery disposition. With a kind heart and a grounded mind, he had the natural makings of a leader. In life, he was known to be a supportive, empathetic, romantic, fun-loving man with a bright brain to match. His jovial attitude was often regarded as attractive, and it was this that was often seen as the cause of his network of connections. His desire to do good was not one he'd always had, but it was one that led him to psychological sciences, where he desired to find a way to help people when they needed it most. Despite this, he struggled with letting go of things and was often stubborn in his stances. He was implied to have struggled with his image as a trustworthy leader, and yet his desire to guide and protect his loved ones has not faded with death. Narrator--Chatterghosts. Biography Artemis is the youngest child of an extensive family name; his siblings from eldest to youngest include Alexandra, Susan, Elias, Robin, Phoebe, and Finn. The former four's father has long since abandoned the family, and Artemis' father passed away shortly after his birth. Artemis was born in London a year after his family's migration. His closeness with his older brother Elias was tempered only by his struggles with paranoia, emotional instability, and identity as an assigned female at birth (though the latter is separate from the former two). Over six years, the tension in the household worsened, until it reached a point where Artemis, in a fit of stress, shoved Elias out of a tree. This put a great strain on their relationship, and Artemis, seeking consolation, began straying away from his family. Artemis began spending less and less time at home, instead observing the way of life laid out by the thugs and barflies of the city. This was a mostly safe practice until he nearly became a victim to one, but he was rescued swiftly by a young thief, none other than Fiona Steinmetz. Nonetheless, he was scarred as he witnessed Fiona kill the attacker, and it lead to a repent of sorts -- he would find himself on a similar path as his attacker, were he not to keep his temper in check. His desperacy for acceptance manifested to a point where, after a month, Artemis sought out Fiona once more. When he described his situation, Fiona proposed a supernatural solution and helped him summon a demon called Huxley to form a deal. But when the deal wasn't as effective as he desired -- one that healed Elias' arm and caused his family to forget their problems -- he made a second one, one that would allow him to overcome his illness. With newfound mental clarity and the start of his transition, Artemis spent his teenage years absorbed in his studies. Following Elias' departure from home, the young man began to yearn for helping the people around him. His strong sense of justice guided him to the study of psychology, a pursuit he began at age nineteen - and it was at this time that he emerged into the public with an air of confidence that was key to gaining a social influence. It was at this time that he also met Nicolette, then introducing her to Fiona; the three of them would remain friends for as long as he lived. Nicolette and Artemis eventually got married for the sake of status, regularly engaging in relationships with others over the years while still maintaining a close friendship with her. He gained his doctorate at age twenty-five, a hard-earned feat in London's slow adoption of psychology. For about two years, Artemis took on clients and enjoyed the life of a socialite. He was then quite heartbroken to discover his mother's rapidly-developing illness, and he found himself tasked with returning his brother to their family before her time ran out. With no contact with Elias in nearly ten years, Artemis relied on his network of friends in high and low places alike. Leads ran dry after a while, and it appeared there was little hope that Arty would find his brother to give the news. Aged twenty-seven, Artemis finally picked up a trail on a man in his thirties enrolling in the Society for Arcane Sciences, London's newest and perhaps most controversial fixture in the name of science. Story Appearances Haunting Pasts A figure from Elias's past appears, Richard tries to process some harsh memories, Not-Allison tries to hide from the consequences of her actions, and the new lodgers get some advice and a room. Actions Have Consequences Familiar figures return to the society, Richard's nightmares become reality, Hela puts pressure on Lodgers, the Society is targeted by a group of thieves. Tales from the ER The new doctor's, Dr. Lezo, skills are put to the challenge as several of the lodgers require medical assistance. Halloween Special: Monster Mash A strange green fog has infiltrated the Society turning all of the lodgers into monsters! New and Old Faces Elaina returns to the Society and several new lodgers join. Elias returns to the Society wounded and Alicia has an attack. Halloween Special: Nightmare or Reality? More spooky madness as the landscape of the society warps and changes into visions of the lodger's pasts! Potential Alicia has an attack, it's Elaina's Birthday, and a figure from Jasper's past appears. Forgiveness Elias disappears leaving behind a note and a very worried brother. Alice's past returns with a vengeance threatening not only to claim the life she's built but the Society as well. Pictures Artemis.png|Full-body Artemis reference. Drawn by Chatterghosts. Aaart.png|Drawn by Chatterghosts. Richard's death AU.jpg|By Decipherer|link=http://the-roleplaying-scientists.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:862 Sad arty.jpg|By Decipherer|link=http://the-roleplaying-scientists.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:850 High school AU Arty.jpg|Highschool!Arty by Decipherer Crying Arty.png|By Decipherer Confused Arty.jpg|Drawn by Decipherer The End of an Era Portraits.jpg|Drawn by Tairais Alicia and Arty.jpg|Drawn by Decipherer Arty.png|Drawn by Decipherer Category:Characters